Boku no Paako
by Phantom sixthman
Summary: paako, seorang gadis cantik yang disukai banyak laki. rambutnya ikal berwarna silver. aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu! namun, semua itu berubah saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau seorang laki-laki tulen. Warning!: Gaje,Typoo, agak yaoi kali ya?, ancur. maaf kalo jelek! sumimasen desta!


_Yosh! Masih gintama nanodayo! Dan masih pairing gin x pachi nanodayo! Maap kalo jelek! Mudah mudahan nggak bikin reader bosen nanodayo... Review please! Yang pedes juga nggak apa apa kok..._

* * *

_"shinpachi.. Sebenarnya aku ada rahasia.. Bisakah kau menjaganya?"_

_"Eh? OAO||"_

**Boku no paako**

**Disclaimer: Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**Story by: Sakata Saluja**

**WARNING!: Gaje, Typoo, jorok, Agak yaoi kali ya?, Agak OOC kali ya?(Bingung sendiri) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KRIIIIIIIIIING! _

"bapak rasa itu saja yang bisa bapak ajarkan.. Sekian.." kata pak Otori. ia mengemaskan buku-bukunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas kami. belum ada semenit, kelasku sudah seperti rumah sakit jiwa yang penuh orang berteriak tidak jelas.

Namaku shimura shinpachi atau juga lebih dikenal sebagai megane =A=". Umurku 16 tahun dan aku sering menjadi juara kelas. Memang banyak orang yang menyebutku ibu-ibu pemarah, namun jika aku tidak seperti itu bagaimana jadinya kelas ku yang disebut kelas paling bandel di sekolah. dan satu hal lagi, sekarang ini sebenarnya aku lagi suka dengan gadis bernama paako. Tak tahu kenapa, aku menyukai gadis itu. Atau lebih tepatnya cinta.

"oi megane! Belikan aku roti yakisoba sekarang.." kata ono.

"ba-OI! SEENAKNYA MENYURUHKU! MEMANGNYA AKU APAAN? PEMBANTUMU!"

"Oo.. Kalo begitu kau apa?" Katanya sambil menarik kerahku. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah bisa di lawan orang lain, seakan akan itu tatapan hipnotis

"Pembantumu..."

jujur, sekali pun aku tak pernah bisa menolak tatapan itu

"mo.. Ono kun.. Lagi lagi kau meyuruh nyuruh orang.."

Suara itu.. Massaka...

"paako san..."

"PA-PAAKO SAN! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

untik pertama kalinya aku melihat ono kun gemetaran hebat.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku dengar kau bilang shinpachi kun itu pembantumu.." Katanya sambil membunyikan jarinya.

paako terkenal dengan kekuatannya seperti preman. Namun akan tetapi dia adalah perempuan yang cantik, cerdas, dan... Oppainya besar. makannya tak heran banyak laki laki yang suka sama dia, salah satunya aku.

"UAAGH!"ono mendapatkan tinjuan dari paako tepat di wajahnya. Sehingga banyak darah yang mengucur seperti air mancur dari hidungnya.

"haaaah... Apa jadinya ya? Kelas ini tanpaku?"

'_yang jelas nggak banyak yang masuk rumah sakit!'_ pada saat itu juga 1 kelas mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

"shinpachi! Daijoubu?" paako menjulurkan tangan kepadaku. Tanpa sengaja oppainya kelihatan. 0/0

"p-p-p-paako san.. Oppai.." aku menjulurkan tangan dan memalingkan wajahku yang sudah sangat merah.

"Eh? KYAAAAAA! HENTAI!"

Aku mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat amat keras sehingga terdapat bekas tangan di pipiku (TTwTT#)

"tak kusangka shinpachi... Kau sama seperti yang lain Huh!" Paako menatapku dengan tatapan seperti wanita melihat sampah. (Tapi aku bukan sampah!)

"Paako san! Aku tak bermaksud untuk melihat oppaimu!"

seisi kelas menatapku sinis dan saling berbisik satu sama lain, padahal aku tidak sengaja Kan?! QAQ

"kesini lah paako... tak usah dekati para pria.."

aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sama sekali... QAO kenapa aku di anggap hentai?

"selamat datang shinpachi, dalam grup i love hentai kami.. kami jamin kau akan menjadi sukses kelak nan-"

"IKUT MATAMU! AKU MANA MAU IKUT! JUGA EMANG ADA YA JURUSAN KE HENTAIAN?!"

teman-teman ku. semuanya kacau, tak punya akal, sinting. sepertinya hanya aku yang satu-satunya normal disini..

"Paako san, aku tidak bermaksud melihat 'itu'. Aku tidak sengaja, saat kau mau membantuku 'itu' kelihatan. Maaf"

hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan supaya aku tidak hancur di mata paako san. Ia menatapku, lalu tertawa kecil.

'eh? Memang perkataanku tadi lucu ya?'

"bercanda... Aku tahu kok kalo kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku ingin menggodamu sedikit shinpachi kun.." Ia menjawab tertawa lagi.

_'dan kau menamparnya hingga ia terlempar ke tembok... Bercanda yang cukup bagus paako san...'_

haaah... Untung lah jadi ia tidak memandang buruk terhadapku, ia hanya bercanda dengan ku. (Woy, sadarlah shinpachi kun!) tapi memang tamparannya sangat amat keras. Rasanya seperti wajahmu terkena bola basket, ignite passnya kuroko tetsuya.

" terus, shinpachi kun... Reseletingmu terbuka, dan kau tidak memakai celana dalam Ahahahaha! Cukup besar ya!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

bukannya membenarkan reseletingku, aku malah kaku Di depan mereka yang tertawa keras. Bahkan paako san juga menertawaiku.

'Aneue, please kill me...'

(shinpachi: AUTHOOOR! Y U SO MEAN?! (wQAQ)w)

sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu menyendiri. Takut jika ada orang lain yang mengejekku. namun pada akhirnya, aku mulai berani lagi untuk berbicara dengan paako san lagi.

"anoo.. Paako san, nanti jam 10 ada rapat OSIS."

"eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku ada acara" katanya sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"acara apa paako san? "

"orang tua ku pulang kerumah.. Setelah 8 tahun ke belgia" dia tersenyum berser-seri.

"kau punya saudara?"

"eh? tidak, aku anak tunggal.."

tak kusangka, ternyata paako san tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dia anak yang selalu ceria, ternyata tidak bersama orangtuanya. Aku memang sudah tidak punya orang tua, tapi aku masih punya kakak (dibaca: sadis)

"ya sudah paako san.. Biar ku beri tahu ketua dulu..."

"terima kasih! ^^" lagi-lagi dia senyum, namun kali ini dia membuatku kaku.

Tanpa sadar pipiku sudah mulai memerah, jantungku berdetak kencang, tatapan ku tak bisa lepas dari paako san.

"anoo... Shinpachi kun? Kau baik baik saja? Apakah kau demam?" Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh dahiku, dan hasilnya adalah... arwah ku melayang entah kemana =A="

* * *

_Gelap... Aku sendirian disini.. Tak ada seorang pun_ disini..

_'shin...! Shin..!'_

_Siapa itu? Bukannya aku sendirian disini?_

lalu ada cahaya yang menyorot mataku. dan ternyata itu adalah paako dari kejauhan.

"Shinpachi! Ayo kesini!" Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"ada apa paako san?" Aku mendekatinya seperti aku telah terhipnotis.

tiba-tiba suasana sekitar berubah, yang tadinya gelap gulita, menjadi ungu dan pink. Sekarang aku ada di ruangan 'itu' (author: eeh... Nggak tau apa namanya tapi maksudnya ruangan penggoda itu..)

"Shinpachi.. Apakah kau siap?" Dia menatapku dengan penuh nafsu, dan ia menjilat pipinya.

"si-siap untuk apa?" Aku heran, memang aku melakukan apa? 0A0

"shin.. Kemarilah" sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka bajunya.

"p-p-p-p-p-paako san!" Ku tutup mataku supaya tidak melihat daerah 'itu'

Ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku menyentuh sesuatu

_'are? Rasanya benda ini tidak asing...' _

"Kau merasakan sesuatu? Shin?"

"anoo... Paako san.. Ini.." wajah ku pucat, keringat mengalir deras. jangan jangan!

"iya, aku laki-laki.. ^^"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"MANA MUNGKIN!" Aku terbangun dan untunglah itu hanya mimpi.

"shinpachi! Kau baik baik saja? Kau tiba-tiba pingsan.."

ini, ternyata aku ada di ruang UKS. Apa yang kulakukan sampai aku berakhir disini?

"Shinpachi?"

"paako san.. tolong katakan.. Kalau kau bukan laki-laki" aku membenarkan kacamataku

"eh? AHAHAHAHAHA! Apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti itu?"

untunglah.. itu memang mimpi... Lagi pula mana ada laki laki yang punya oppai..

"sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah jam 9:59 memang kenapa?"

ah tidak.. Sisa 1 menit untuk ke rapat! Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalo aku terlambat sedangkan ketua OSIS adalah aneue!. Aku langsung cepat-cepat bangun dan lari secepat mungkin.

BRAAAK!

"SUMIMASEN! AKU TELAT!"

"Shin chan... Kau terlambat 10 detik.. Sebagai gantinya kau harus keliling lapangan 10 kali... Ini perintah!"

"ta-tapi aneue! Aku hanya terlambat 10 detik.."

"Ya.. Yang lain juga sama.. Mereka terlambat. Dan mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang sama!."

kulihat kelas kosong, hanya ada aneue. Mereka semua berlari keliling lapangan, untuk pertama kalinya aku kesal sama paako san karena tidak ikut rapat. Tapi Jika ia ikut, dia akan keliling lapangan 30 kali... Tapi kasihan juga ya..

"aneue, hari ini paako san tidak ikut rapat.. Dia ada ac-" aku menghentikan kata kataku

kalo alasanku karena ada acara aneue pasti tidak terima. aneue akan mengejar paako san dan memaksanya ikut rapat. Walaupun paako san itu kuat, dia tak pernah berani melawan aneue.

"ada apa shin chan?" Tatapan sadisnya muncul! Aku harus menjawab apa? OAO

"dia sakit.. Katanya kepalanya pusing."

"itu hanya alasan! Bagaimana bisa kau percaya?! Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk hal ini! (?)"

"tidak aneue, dia memang sakit.. Tadi dia di UKS."

"oh ya sudah."

semuanya sudah masuk ke ruangan. Untunglah.. Aku terbebas dari keliling lapangan 10 kali. Itu lah yang kupikirkan

"shin chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"eh? rapat.. Apa lagi?"

"kau sudah keliling lapangan? Sebagai bonus, kau akan keliling 30 kali.. Selamat!" aneue menepukan tangannya, saat itu juga seisi kelas menepukan tangannya juga.

akhirnya mau, tak mau aku keliling lapangan 30 kali. jangan kira lapangannya kecil, lapangannya sebesar 2 kalinya lapangan sepakbola. Setelah berlari aku lupa caranya bernafas 0w0||.

"shin chan... kau melewatkan rapat OSIS..."

'_SALAH SIAPA MENYURUHKU KELILING LAPANGAN?!'_

"hukumannya adalah kau yang harus masak di rumah nanti"

Untunglah! #sujud syukur. itu bukan hukuman aneue... itu adalah berkah dan nikmat yang diberikan oleh tuhan!. dan akhirnya saat malam hari aku bisa makan makanan yang sehat. walaupun tetap tamagoyaki, tapi setidaknya normal. Sebab stok makanan ku hanyalah telur tak ada yang lain.

"shin chan, tamagoyakimu kurang matang. Ya sudahlah, biar sini ku bantu"

"Tak usah!" aku tak sengaja menaikan volume suaraku.

"a-aku bisa sendiri aneue.. Ini memang belum matang"

"oh ya sudah, yang enak ya.."

fuuuh... Untunglah.. Apapun yang di pegang aneue pasti berubah menjadi dark matter, walaupun dipegang sebentar. (episode:120) aneue seperti punya kekuatan yang dapat membuat semua makanan menjadi darkmatter, walaupun makan itu tidak memerlukan panas sama sekali.. 0w0"

"Itadakimas.." aku memang sudah 16 tahun, tapi aku tetap mengucapkan kata-kata itu

"shin chan, ini masih kurang matang.. Nyam"

"Eh masa? Menurutku sudah matang warnanya sudah kuning kecoklatan"

aku harus berusaha untuk membuat aneue sadar apa yang selama ini ia buat! Ini adalah tamagoyaki yang asli!

"Tapi... dalamnya masih lunak.."

'_TELUR ITU LUNAK ANEUE! DARK MATTERMU SAJA YANG KERAS SEPERTI KERIPIK!'_

"ya sudah, kau memang tak bisa masak ya.. Biar aku saja yang buat lain waktu"

"i-iya..." Ini hari terbaik untuk pertama kalinya dan untuk terakhir kalinya TTwTT

* * *

paako san hari ini terlihat murung, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis.

'_paako san kenapa ya?'_

"paako san.. kau kenapa? kau terlihat murung" aku mendekatinya mungkin saja aku bisa membuatnya gembira lagi.

ia tak menjawab, malah dia mulai menangis lagi. dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"pa-paako san!"

"aaaaah... kau membuatnya menangis megane kun..." seisi kelas menatapku.

"EH?! AKU TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS!" memang kan? aku tidak tahu apa-apa!

refleks, aku langsung mengejarnya. dia duduk di bangku taman, menangis.

"paako san! kau sedang apa di sini... pelajaran sudah mau di mulai.."

dia kelihatannya terkejut melihat ku. dia sepertinya menggumam sesuatu

"shinpachi kun.. hiks! kau sendiri.. hiks!" katanya sambil mengelap air matanya. kusodorkan sapu tanganku.

"a-aku hanya kaget saat melihatmu tiba-tiba lari"

"terimakasih.. tapi aku baik-baik saja"

"paako san, apa yang membuatmmu menangis?" aku duduk di sebelahnya

"orang tuaku... ternyata mereka tidak jadi pulang kemarin. ada urusan mendadak yang membuat mereka harus pergi ke prancis, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka.."

"paako san... ano.. paako san! sebenarnya... a-aku.."

aku harus melakukannya sekarang! tidak boleh nanti! ganbatte!

"ada apa shinpachi?"

"aku suka padamu! maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

aku sudah mengatakannya! sekarang aku tinggal menunggu jawabannya.. kuharap ia menerimaku.

"shinpachi, sebenarnya aku ada rahasia... apakah kau bisa menjaganya?"

"Eh? OAO|| baiklah.."

dia mulai mendekat ke telinga ku

_"atashi wa, otoko des..." _(aku ini laki-laki)

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG...**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

EEEH?! TUNGGU SEBENTAR! MUSTAHIL! KENAPA MIMPIKU MENJADI NYATA?! INI PASTI AKU MASIH MIMPI! JADI MIMPIKU PUNYA MIMPI YANG LAGI-LAGI MEMIMPIKAN PAAKO SEORANG LAKI-LAKI!

dan sejak saat itulah, hari-hariku mulai hancur.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

akhirnya selesai! maaf kalo ff nya agak ancur QAQ. banyak kalimat yang nggak bagus trus agak jorok, SUMIMASEN! HONTO WA SUMIMASEN! (padahal authornya masih 14 tahun tapi dah bikin ff gini-ginian) Review please! dan sekali lagi, pedes juga nggak apa-apa asal jangan pake sambal ABC #plak!


End file.
